Occupational Hazard
by Del Rion
Summary: After a little accident at school, Peter’s rest at home is disturbed by a surprise visitor.


**Story Info**

**Title:** Occupational Hazard

**Author:** Del Rion

**Fandom:** Heroes

**Era:** Pre-show

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** K+ / FRC

**Characters:** Nathan Petrelli, Peter Petrelli (, Angela Petrelli)

**Pairing:** Implied Nathan/Peter

**Summary:** After a little accident at school, Peter's rest at home is disturbed by a surprise visitor.  
Complete.

**Written for:** _Heroes_Contest_'s Drabble Challenge 12: Occupation

**Warnings:** Implied possibility of incest and homosexual content, implied drunkenness.

**Beta:** Mythra

**Disclaimer:** The show, its characters, the places, and everything else belong to Tim Kring, NBC, and the other respective creators and owners of the TV show 'Heroes'. I have made no profit by writing this story, and make no claim over the show.

**Feedback:** Very welcome; con-crit appreciated.

**

* * *

**

**About _Occupational Hazard_:** Just a random story written for Heroes_Contest at LiveJournal. I felt like going for some petrellicest, although the word limit kept me from drawing this out. I hope someone likes this, though.

**

* * *

**

**Story and status:** Below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.

**Occupational Hazard**

* * *

~ * ~

* * *

Written for **Heroes_Contest**'s Drabble Challenge 12 (Occupation).

**

* * *

Occupational Hazard**

* * *

Being in a nursing school had its perks, but sometimes things just went south. Peter had stayed out late that weekend with some of his classmates, and while it had seemed like a perfect idea to continue on Sunday where Saturday had ended… come Monday, they had to practice on IVs at school, and no amount of coffee could steady his shaky hands. Peter's partner in particular was more than a little unstable, and it resulted in huge, painful bruises on the backs of Peter's hands – his classmate had tried his right after a few attempts on the left failed.

His teacher told him to go home once Peter noticed he couldn't even hold the pen properly, and he did as he was told with minimum complaint; he still had a slight headache from their extended weekend, and he wanted some ice for his hands and rest for his eyes.

Once he got home and laid down for some sleep, it wasn't too long before there was a knock at the door, and with a grunt he got up to open it. Nathan stood on the other side, surprised to see him at home. "Why aren't you at school?" his brother asked as he stepped in without being asked to, tugging the spare key to Peter's apartment back into his pocket.

Peter showed him his hands as he pushed the door shut. "Occupational hazard."

Nathan cringed. "Well, you chose your profession."

"Sure did. What do you want?" Peter asked, eager to get back to bed.

Nathan seemed to notice, swiping some of the messy hair off of Peter's forehead. "Partying late again?"

"It's not like I do it all the time."

"More often than I did."

"There's no proof of that; you didn't exactly come home at the end of the night."

"Ask Ma; they know such things."

"I would prefer not to; she'll ask why I'm asking," Peter groaned again, heading back to bed to lie down. If Nathan wanted something, he would get it himself.

"Good boy," Nathan muttered softly, leaving Peter to wonder what he was going on about; asking mom or going to bed. He didn't have time to ask before he felt the bed dip a little, and Nathan's thigh pressed against his hip. Gentle fingers pressed against the bruised backs of his hands, the manicured fingernails a heavy contrast to Peter's own, hastily cut ones. Perks of Nathan's occupation, he guessed. The man always looked good, smelled of rich cologne… just like right now.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Nathan asked in a very low, husky tone. He was half-leaning over Peter now, mouth close to his ear.

"I doubt it'll help, but I certainly won't stop you from trying," Peter answered with a smile. He had long since forgotten to ask why Nathan was here to begin with, not that it mattered now, especially since Nathan seemed just as distracted.

Yes, Peter's beauty sleep could wait a bit longer…

**The End**


End file.
